Freak show
by flushed puppy 15
Summary: Edward Elric had been a loner ever since his mother left him. Alphonse had been considered a freak, a monster, and a killer for so long he couldn't even remember the good things people said to and about him. Edward is Alphonse's glass treasure kept close and safe in the confines of his freak show.
1. Human nature

***~Freak show~***

The circus was in town and I was determined to save my money up so I could go see it. I had never been to the circus before, and this was the perfect time to go and see it. I had always heard the circus to be dazzling and bright, like heaven where everything was perfect. The best part was people kept talking of a new act that the ringmaster had up his sleeve.

*~* _Ed's point of view._

My alarm clock was ringing like the fire alarm in my school, I nearly lost my hearing because of it, but I didn't complain. If it weren't screeching like a banshee, I wouldn't have woken up. I quickly leapt out of bed in one swift motion and -as fast as I could- got dressed in a button up, paper slacks with suspenders, long black socks and army boots, and my normal grey newsies cap. My golden hair tied back in a braid with my matching eyes, glowing with determination's fire. In all my twelve years of living, I had never been this excited. In what seemed like forever, the bus I had been on finally stopped down the street from "The Black Dove Circus". Luckily, I had gotten there early enough to get a good seat. It was in the middle of a huge clearing and it looked just as I pictured it. Enormous tents, posters of past shows, people practicing their acts, elephants lugging caged animals to their appropriate spots, and customers (like me) looking for a good show. I eagerly trotted into the big top to find a good seat. Very few people were seated leaving me a front row chair in the middle. I didn't care if a clown squirted water on me or a lion or tiger got too close. These and more were the reasons I wanted a front row seat. I wanted to be dazzled and amazed up close.

It took an hour-long wait, but eventually more and more people flooded in and took their seats. Not a minute after all seats were filled, the ringmaster entered, stepping into the shimmering spotlight, and gave his audience a diamond like smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen" he announced in a superior voice, "Children of all ages. Welcome to the Black Dove Circus!" He was wearing the normal ring master get-up. He had his black hair combed back and dark, dark brown eyes. All the women swooned at the sight of him. Suddenly he threw down a smoke pellet, and the lights started changing colors. It was miraculous, what the smoke looked like every cloud and curl was glittering and shimmering with a rainbow of colors. As soon as it cleared, clowns and acrobats entered the arena and entertained us; the clowns made us laugh and giggle while acrobats soared through the big top as if they were actually flying. Then the lion tamers replaced them and tamed their lions and tigers, and even a bear for some. Then more acrobats came and soared through the air on trapezes like the most beautiful birds I could imagine. Then the horse tamers came in and put on a show that made everyone "ooh" and "aw" at their beauty. After they left the arena the attraction that everyone (including myself) was waiting for stepped on to a large platform. The spotlight wasn't on him, but I could see that he (or she) was _very _large.

"And now my dear audience; the time has come to say good bye, but before you leave we have a parting gift." The ringmaster gave us another spectacular diamond smile. "Jeez" I thought, "he's annoying." He gestured toward the hulking figure on the platform. He wasn't really what I was expecting. He was at least seven feet tall with gashes all over his silver exterior. Yes silver! He was wearing armor; but not anything like the armor one reads about in fairytales. He was almost menacing if he weren't a performer. I leaned forward in my seat with large, curiosity struck eyes. He had a spike in the middle of his fore head with a jagged mouthpiece. He had three large spikes lining the middle of his shoulders and a tattoo of a cross with a snake curled around it. Atop the cross was a crown with wings floating above it. He had black leather gloves and two sharp metal protectors on his elbows. Around his waist, the hulk wore a black loincloth. His appearance though striking wasn't the strangest part of him. The eyes of knights in fairytale pictures are always black and hollow, but not so with the creature. He had glowing white orbs and the irises of his eyes were outlined in crimson. The ringmaster strode over to the giant and to my surprise and everyone else's they shook hands. The giant looked a little less scary after that and a little human too; but I don't think anyone else under the big top recognized that but me. The ringmaster then turned to the audience and said in a voice that made even me have ice cycles tap dance up and down my spine.

"This man is our parting gift, well his performance is anyway. This is our own personal '**Freak Show'**! " He then motioned for the rest of the lights to be turned up. They made a loud echo one by one, as they came up. His armor glinted in the light almost blinding me. A very large weight was revealed with two heavy looking chairs on either side of it. The giant scanned the audience as the ringmaster asked for volunteers. As soon as he said, "I need a volunteer" I jumped up and down and flailed my arms feeling, and most likely looking, like an idiot. He spotted me and said, "You in the paper boy cap come on up here!" I gave an ecstatic squeal, hopped into the arena, and rushed over to the minor annoyance of a ringmaster. He bent down eye to eye with me and asked a few questions, "How old are you, sport?" I raised a brow and answered in a British accent (sort of like little Timmy from a Christmas Carol) "Twelve years old sir." He frowned and raised a brow. "All right Mr. Smart-aleck up on the chair." I gave him a smug grin and took my seat on the chair. I glanced back at the giant and gave him an ear-to-ear grin. He looked at me and blinked a couple times then looked the other way. As soon as another volunteer got on the other chair the giant lifted us up and over his head in one quick motion. The crowd went wild, as he lifted us over and behind his head and balanced it in the middle of his back and neck (or where it should be). The crowd cheered, "Freak show" and let go a thunderous applause. I glanced down at him to see what he looked like up close. He looked…sad, but expressionless at the same time. How emotion could be displayed through armor was beyond me; but I thought to myself, he needs a friend, and I wanted to join the circus after the spectacular show I saw today. And, I knew exactly what I was going to do to get in.

"Mister in the armor," asked while tapping on his shoulder. His helmet creaked as he turned toward me.

"Yes young man?" he replied politely. Whoa, he had more manners than I did, I was certain of that.

"Um…d-do you need an assistant?" I asked hesitantly.

"An assistant? Well maybe, but I don't think it's a job for a kid."

"Hey, I'm not just any kid, I'm Edward Elric!" I bragged as I tried my hardest to make my small chest look bigger.

"Right…well I suppose I could hire you, but the job won't be easy." He warned as he set the weight down as gently as he could. "But I'll need your parents' permission before you travel with me." I paused and looked down at my feet.

"Sir, my parents are both dead." I told him, still not meeting his eyes. There was a long pause as the audience chatted and left. The ringmaster approached us and asked sarcastically "Are you planning on staying?" I wanted to throw something at the arrogant _twit_! I would've punched him in the eye and taped his face to the ground if the "freak" didn't step in and say.

"He's my new assistant, Roy." He put his hands on my shoulders and the sheer size of them made me feel self -conscious about my small but wiry build. 'Roy' as the giant called him, was looking at the giant as if he was a mental patient. "I'm serious Roy." Roy sighed and said 'fine, whatever' then walked off to tend to more pressing matters. Probably off to flirt with the dames or something like that.

"Nice braid by the way." The giant said leading out to my new home.

*~*_ Ed's point of view_

I had been to almost all the places the circus had to offer. I saw the animal cages and learned that the giants name was Alphonse. 'Must be German' I thought to myself. He showed me the trailers and he showed me the main acts beside him. They greeted me and warmly shook my hand or ruffled my cap. Last but not least, Al's trailer. It was brightly painted, with stars and fireworks all over it. On the front, it had a painted portrait of Al holding up the earth like the titan Atlas, in Greek mythology. As he led me through the front door, what I saw I couldn't believe. The place was nice. It had a small kitchen equipped with a few cabinets, an oven, and a sink. In his living area, he had a little black couch with a few tan striped throw pillows on each side. Above the couch was a window with simple navy blue drapes. There was a crucifix hung over the television set backed up to a wall. Wow the circus must pay some big bucks, because this guy looks loaded!

"So…I'm not meaning to sound ungrateful or anything like that but where am I going to sleep?" I asked fiddling with my index fingers a bit.

He looked at me and chuckled a bit. My face instantly burst into a heated red circle with eyes. Steam was rolling off my head like a simmering vegetable.

"Oh, are you okay?" He came up and took a feel of my head. I nodded and said:

"Maybe I could sleep on the couch...please?" I begged looking at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, let me go and get a blanket and pillow so you can take a nap."

I would have objected if I didn't feel like I was about to collapse from all the walking we did.

As soon as he set them on the couch, I snuggled up in a mound of red blanket and fell asleep instantly.

~*~ _Al's point of view. _

I don't think I've ever seen anyone fall asleep that fast before. It was almost unreal. I wonder what he'll say when I tell him about my past. I hope he doesn't panic and quit. Then again, I couldn't blame him if he did. I would if I were him.

~*~ Al's flash back

Blinding light woke me from my slumber. I winced and turned away only to find that I couldn't tell if I was still intact with my body. It almost hurt, not being able to feel my arms or legs. My limbs were bound to a metal table. I didn't know where I was. Was I dead? No, at least I didn't think I was. A door creaked open from somewhere in the blinding, white room.

"Well," Someone said "I think we did a good job on this one don't you think?"

"A very good job," said the other "do you think it knows speech?"

"Well let's see if it's capable of killing first. If not we'll just dispose of it."

Killing? What were they talking about? Who was I supposed to kill? Their conversation turned into murmuring then silence. My metal clasps clicked open and the table shifted me into a sitting position. The people calling me "It" came up and looked me over.

"W-who are you people?" I asked terrified of the answer. They both raised a brow and scribbled something down on their clipboards. One of them looked up at me and smirked.

"Well," He said, "Let's see if you have a killer inside of that hollow shell of yours, hmm?"

It had been ten years since they broke me. It didn't even take them that long. God I feel so pathetic and disgusting and…and wrong. I hated myself so much you would think it was a crime. In fact, I think I should just let someone win and kill me to put me out of my misery. I'm just a sick dog waiting for the pound to put me to sleep. These tormented games are the only reason my "Master" is keeping me alive. And it would be so _easy _to kill me too. Only God knows how much blood and dead glass like eyes I've seen in the past years. The ring was dark and desolate with bloodstains smeared on the walls and ground, and that was from the past week. I watched as they carried another dead carcass away to be burned to ash. I was the only one of my kind. The only one who won so easily it wasn't even funny. My master called me a "Mild mannered monster" and I can't blame him when he did. I was a monster without a doubt.

The crowd around the ring cheered my name, "Monster"! Some cursed because they lost their bets on my opponents. My master soon came into the ring and announced the next competitor. In other words more victims for me. I tightened my grip on my crimson colored sword as the other wooden gate creaked open. I switched into my fighting stance and examined my enemy. He was about my size with an equal amount of dings caused by many battles. He gave me a smirk mixed with a sneer. I let out a sigh and waited for the bell to ding his end. The bell rang and he charged at me with a fire burning in his eyes. Heh. What an amateur. I dodged his attack and cornered him. He was breathing harshly and glaring at me. Best to put him out of his pain, don't you agree?

After what I thought would be the last round in this eternal hell, my Master called out another competitor, and the worst part was that he was an audience member.

"Are you _insane?_" I hissed at my Master. "This is an innocent man. If I kill him, someone will find out and the Gladiator fights will be outlawed, with all evidence exterminated, including you!" He raised a brow at me but I didn't back down.

"You think I don't already know that?" he argued, "I know I'll be killed but _you _won't, trust me on this one." What the- since when did _he_ of all people start to care what kind torture I'd be put through? I forced my boiling anger aside and concentrated on my target. He wasn't that muscular, more of a pretty boy than a fighter. He gave me a playful grin (which _really _freaked me out) and casually walked up to my master and…shook hands? This day was getting weirder by the second.

"Well Mr. Alphonse your coming with me now." he said reaching for me to shake his hand. I looked down at my master who gave a look that said, _Are you going or aren't you? _I gave a relentless sigh and shook his hand. My master had grown a heart somewhere along the way.

"Name's Roy by the way, Roy Mustang." He added leading me out of the hell I used to call home.

*~* _Ed's point of view._

When I woke up, I didn't see Al anywhere. I looked out the window to see what was going on and found the trailer moving. I got out of "bed" and went out on the balcony like porch to find that it had been moving the entire time I was asleep.

"Oh, you're awake." Al said from the porch swing on the other side listening to the radio.

"You have a porch too?" I asked walking over to sit beside him. He nodded and leaned his head back closing his white orbs, while letting a contented and peaceful sigh out. I guess it was somewhat nice out. I sat down and crossed my legs, and watched the fields and wooden fences pass by on the bumpy country road.

"Hey Al," I asked "did you ever get lonesome before I came along?" he opened his eyes and looked down at me.

"Well yeah," he replied ruffling my hair in a gentle manner. "I didn't have very many people to talk to apart from Roy."

"How do you know Roy anyways?" I asked sounding as I could've lived a happy life without ever knowing he existed.

"Ha Ha, think he's kind of annoying huh?"

"Only a lot." Apparently, he thought I was funny because I made him laugh.

"Well he can be nice too, he's my best friend."

"Seems like a flirt too."

"Oh he's definitely a flirt, no doubt about that."

I sighed and leaned back on the swing as he continued stroking with the tops of his fingers over my golden locks. I was surprised at how soft his touches could be. It was nice, the radio playing soothing jazz music and the winds whistling by.

"Daw…is you guys having a moment?" Roy asked as he was crossing one of the many large wooden planks that let a person such as Roy visit cars when he pleased. I gave him an annoyed look and crossed my arms as Al stopped what he was doing out of embarrassment.

"Hey _Roy_, what do you want?" Al asked sounding as if he were only angered slightly.

"Oh just passing by to check up on everybody" he replied still giving us a fox grin. My look of annoyance turned into a sharp glare.

"Then don't keep them waiting like this, go on and check up on everyone else!" I said moving him to the other plank.

"Okay, Okay, since you probably want to talk about some _stuff_." He said, obviously giving in, he eyed Al for a short moment before walking on.

"Well he's definitely annoying, that's for sure."I said giggling. Al was already heading inside so I trotted in behind him wanting to tell him about myself.

As soon as we got inside, he immediately went into his room and locked the door.

"I'm sorry Ed, but I need to be alone for a little while, okay?" he asked sounding depressed for some reason.

"Yeah sure I'll leave you be." I said saddened a bit. I guess I got lonely just as easily as he did.

~*~ _Al's point of view._

I sat down on my bed and let myself cool down a bit. I took a shivering breath in and out while gripping the sheets entangling them in my leather hands. I hated being reminded of my past, especially when Roy was the one doing it. I made a mental note to give him a good talking to when I got the chance. What's worse is I feel so guilty about just leaving poor Ed out there all alone. I sighed once more and swallowed my imaginary heart that made its way to my throat. I cautiously made my way to the door careful not to make too much noise. I opened it to find he wasn't in side. I hesitantly went to open the back door to find him on the porch swing once again.

"You okay?" he asked looking a bit worried. I was touched that he was worried about me. I chuckled a bit and took a seat beside him. His look of worry turned into a look of confusion.

"What?" I asked

"You bipolar or something?" he asked not looking any less confused if not more.

"Uh…no…?" I said now just as puzzled as him.

"Well you're a very confusing man, Al."

"How?"

"Well for starters you laugh at nearly everything I say, plus one second you're all sad and depressed and then you're laughing again."

"You're a funny kid that's all."

"How am I funny?"

"Well for starters you're a twelve year old, and their way of seeing things is funny to most adults, plus you're expressions are cute in my opinion." I said while shrugging.

"Cute?" he asked blushing slightly.

"Yeah cute, all kids are in my eyes," I said resting my arms on the back of the swing.

"Why would you say that?" he asked resting his chin on his fist.

"Well I like kids, and I think their cute."

"Hmm, okay."

"Hey did Roy pass by?" I asked after a minute of silence.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh I just wanted to give him a piece of my mind that's all."

"No need to." he said getting my surprise as a reply, "I all-ready did it for you."

"Wow, really?"

"Yup, I figured he was the one that made you lock yourself in your room." He said it all as of it was normal as day and night. It was nice having someone think about and treat you like an actual person. Maybe I was going soft, but I didn't care, it was pleasant to have someone keep me company.

"Well thanks for caring." I said squeezing his shoulder. He gave me a smile.

"No problem, I'm glad that your okay." He said grinning.

*~* Ed's point view

"So where's the next stop at?" I asked as Al heaved weights in his section of the storage cart. He rested his head in one hand while lifting a weight in the other. It almost made me jealous, that he could do that so easily.

"I think it was a town called Liorr, or something like that." He replied setting the weight down. I cocked my head to the side, earning me a chuckle and pinched cheek. I rubbed my red face as Al explained what we were doing in Liorr.

"So the people there enjoy a good show but the sad thing is hardly any of them have seen a real circus, so we're here to show them what true entertainment is." he said as he put down a dumbbell in his hand. Then something struck me that I had forgotten before.

"Hey Al, why did you tell me this job wasn't for kids?" I asked sitting on one of the crates with him. He paused for a moment as if going over lines he made up to tell me. He sighed and said:

"Look Ed, when I tell you, I'll tell you, but right now it would only hurt the both of us."

I nodded my head in a puzzled motion and decided to drop it. However, somewhere in a deep dark hideous corner of my mind, it kept nagging and reminding me of a slight possibility he might not be what I think he is. The thought was like was a cornered animal looking for an opening to lash out and possibly kill me. A very sick one with a disgusting looking soul and a mad heart. But just because I hear it doesn't mean I listen to it. As tempting as it was I ignored it for Al's sake. No one was ever what he or she seemed to be. I wasn't and neither was Alphonse. We rode in silence for a while after that. He sighed and motioned me to follow him back to the trailer. I got up and walked out of the storage cart only to find I was terrified of going on to one of those planks. Al only noticed when he didn't hear my footsteps trotting along behind him like I usually did. He turned around and came back for me.

"What's wrong Ed?" he asked bent down to eye level.

"Th-those planks," I began stuttering. "I can't walk on them. I'm afraid I'll fall through."

"Do you wanna hold my hand?" he asked holding it out. I hesitantly took it and followed him across the first plank to find it wasn't that bad. He went slowly so I could keep up and he was gentle too. I liked him. Relentlessly the thought wouldn't stop telling there was something inside him that normal people didn't have. You know what? I didn't care. I didn't care if he was a cat lover, I didn't care if he did wear that armor every time I saw him. I wasn't shivering anymore. His armor may have been cold to most people, but to me it was warmer than the shining sun.

~*~_ Al _

I suppose it wasn't so bad, the town of Liorr. It was beautiful, the food looked good, and it made Ed smile like a child in a candy shop. It hurt having to tell him I couldn't take off my armor yet because I was still getting used to it. I sighed as I set up the last tent with one of the acrobats, Selina. The half lit sky shone very little light, so we lit lanterns around the premises casting nice glow to help us work. I was going to ask Ed if he wanted to come, but when I saw snuggled up on couch I couldn't bring myself to stir him. He just looked so spherical lying there in the moon beams. Other acts and construction workers that Roy hired worked with us to set up. We were almost done.

"Something wrong Al?" she asked after taking a gulp of water. I shook my head and took a beam over to the extras to be used later if something went wrong with the structure. She raised a brow and walked over to me. She had long black hair that was currently tied back into a ponytail and emerald eyes with flecks of sapphire scattered about them. She also had creamy olive colored skin and a sprinkle of freckles across her cheekbones and over the bridge of her nose. I sighed and told her why I was so depressed. Why I was worried about what Ed might say when I told him about my secret. She gave me a sympathetic smile, stretched her arm, and patted my shoulder. Though a hug would do me some good but I was too big to get a hug from someone so small. Since I couldn't feel I wouldn't know if I was squeezing too tightly. If I hurt her in such a way, the guilt would eat me alive. Sometimes I hated this body.

*~* Ed's point of view

After Al got back from setting up, he asked me if I wanted to go into town with him and Roy.

I immediately said yes, made myself decent, and got in the back of the large truck they had. It had a faded blue paint job and wooden sideboards. The bed of the truck was scattered with boxes and small crates. We rode along a rocky country road with passing prairie trees to greet us into one of the border towns in our fair nation. As the hours passed we stumbled upon a border patrol guarding a line of lonesome chain gangers. It was depressing to look at so I averted my eyes to the other side of "Old Blue" as Roy called the truck. One officer motioned for him to stop and pull over. When Old Blue was at the side of the road the officer that made Roy stop came up to ask some questions. I sighed in annoyance; border patrol cops were _so_ irritating. I would've heard a chuckle from sir laughs a lot, but he was asleep. Thank _God_. His cheek pinches hurt like a bee sting…Only worse. I leaned into his side, which was surprisingly comfortable.

"So what's your business here stranger?" I overheard the copper ask.

"Just out shoppin', sir," Roy responded, "my friend in the back needs some oil for his armor." The officer came around to our seats with a raised brow. He backed up a bit at the sight of Al. I peered out from behind him. The officer had combed back greasy hair, a thick goatee, and was around his mid 30's or 40's. He wore a blue jump suit that had a pen in almost every pocket. He saw me and now looked more curious than taken back.

"Al," I said shaking him gently "Al wake up." His light like eyes flickered to life and looked down at me with up most laziness.

"We at the store yet?" he asked too tired to look at the guard.

"Um… no. We were pulled over and I'm pretty sure that guard wants to talk to you." I said pointing to said man. Al turned his head in a creaky manor and looked at him expectantly. He shrugged, went up to the front and continued talking to Roy. Great I woke Al up for nothing. 'Jerk' I thought to myself. Al shrugged and would have went back to sleep if we didn't hear a loud noise come from the chain gang. One of the prisoners doubled down on their knees for some reason. The prisoner was black and about fifty to sixty years old. I was about to get up and see if he was all right, but when I saw a guard come up to make sure he was all right I settled back into sitting. I still watched them out of the corner of my eye to make sure someone didn't do anything stupid. Sadly, my suspicions were right. On accident, the prisoner coughed up some blood on the officer's shirt. The officer didn't take kindly to this and thwacked him with the butt of his rifle. I suppose if I were a regular boy I would've let the adults handle this situation. Alas the minute someone's hurt I have to do something. So I leapt out of Old Blue and charged at the cop to stop him from hurting the old man any further.

"Stop, You're gonna kill him!" I shouted as the officer pounded at the old man's chest. What he did next probably made Al have a heart attack. He acted on reflex and hit me in the stomach with the butt of his gun, hard. After that, I was knocked out and the last thing I could remember was Al screaming my name.

~*~ Al's point of view

I stumbled out of Roy's truck and rushed over to Ed's side. The guard was restrained and taken into custody. I mentally slapped myself for not protecting Ed. Roy and the cop from earlier, dashed over to Ed and I while asking a jumbled up sort of questions. Roy then sighed because of me giving the closest thing to a confused look. He went around me and felt for a pulse on Ed's neck.

"He'll be okay, he just got the wind knocked out of him." Roy said. He then looked at me sympathetically and put a hand on my shoulder.

"What about the old man?" I stuttered. Roy looked back to where they had taken said person.

He was dead. I sighed knowing Ed would not like the sound of that. I cradled his limp wheezing figure in my bulky tree trunk like arms. His cheek pressed against my breast plate fogging it up a bit.

"C'mon, we'll take him back to your place and patch him up there. You and him can ride up front." I was a bit hesitant to sit in the passenger's seat; the whole volume of it was very small and compact and…well I was a giant hulking suit of armor to put it bluntly. It was basically just a massive dinosaur fitting into clown car. The whole ride home was awkward and cramped, but Edward's state reminded me that it didn't matter; all that mattered was making sure he was okay.

*~* Ed's point of view

My black out was only the beginning of a huge, but easily solved mess. I woke up feeling groggy and tired. My head was pounding and I couldn't seem to get enough air into my lungs. Then I noticed something. My shirt was open and someone was rubbing a cream of some sort on my frail feeling chest. They felt like leather and were extremely gentile. As if they thought, I would break at any moment if they touched me too hard. I relaxed knowing this foreign touch was Al's. I mustered up the feeling to speak.

"Al…" I said in hushed mutter. "What…what happened?" he paused as if this moment were awkward (to be honest it rather was, but I said nothing about the topic).

I heard him sigh and say: "You where knocked out by a cop." It was a struggle, but I managed to sit myself up to look at him. He had a guilty look in his eyes as I recalled what he spoke. Suddenly a question wriggled its way into my mind.

"What happened to the old man?" I asked looking at him with innocence flooding my eyes. He looked at me for a long moment.

"His heart gave out on him." Al said averting his eyes. My heart sank and hot burning tears welded up in to my eyes. His eyes fell into a hollow guilt as he cleaned his hands with a wet washrag. Tears streamed down my pale face. I was so stupid. So, so, _stupid_. The biggest idiot in the world! I clenched my teeth and fell into my side. I sobbed and sobbed until I felt sick to my stomach and my eyes were on fire. I didn't hear Al leave; he just sat there and waited for me to stop. My sobbing died down into shivering whimpers. There was a knock on the door and heavy clanks fallowed it, but didn't dare look up. I didn't do anything except think of what I could have, should have done. Roy was at the door, he asked how I was feeling Al said I would be okay physically, but I wasn't doing so well in the mental department. I smiled to myself at his words. He really did know what to say didn't he? I heard Roy sigh and say he would tell the others about what happened and that I was okay. I heard the door shut as I sat up.

~*~ Al's point of view

I had never seen such braveness before, especially from a child. I walked over to Edward and told him to hold an ice pack to his chest.

"What's the cream for?" he asked looking up at me.

"It should help the bruise heal faster." I said going to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. The running of the water was a sort of distraction from the miserable child before me.

"Al…" he asked after a short moment. I looked at him.

"Hmm?" I answered distracted with my task.

"I'm sorry. For worrying you that is, I just wanted to help him." He looked down at his lap shamefully, cheeks a flame with embarrassment, his hands fiddling with his loos shirt.

"It's fine. You were just trying to help him." I said coming back with his glass. He took it with shaking hands and lifted it up to quivering lips. I sat down beside him and waited for him to finish his drink while contemplating the situation, one I could tell him a straight up lie and say it was nobody's fault, or I could tell him the horrible truth and say it was the cops fault for being an absolute jerk and that he was probably going to be executed in public. Then again maybe I didn't have to say anything. Maybe it was best to leave him like this.

"Edward I know you may think that this is your fault, but it isn't. I don't think this was anyone's fault except human nature. I know that my sound I bit over sentimental, but…I know you were only trying to help and that's all that matters." I lifted his chin up to face me. His honey and amber eyes were still filled with something I could only see as sorrow and a little bit of hope.

~*~ Al's point of view

"Ed, what are you doing?" I asked as he lazily sprawled himself over my lap.

"Oh you know, lounging…why?" he asked looking at me with golden orbs. Now he was teasing me. I sighed and said, "It's a bit odd, can't you just lie on the couch?" he flipped himself onto his back and looked at me. It had been a week since the incident. He was recovering, slowly excepting the man's death with calmness. He had nightmares once in awhile, but other than that, he seemed just fine. A smirk crossed his face as he said, "What am I too heavy for you?" I snickered and picked him up under his arms.

"Yes that's exactly what's wrong; it was quite a struggle picking you up just now." I said sitting him down on my lap.

"Really? I find that hard to believe coming from someone who can lift up to two thousand pounds." He replied snuggling up under my chin. I chuckled at his actions and wrapped my arms loosely around him.

"Oh my god, that has got to be the cutest thing I've seen all day." Said a very glee filled voice. I turned my head to see Selina, red faced and struggling to keep from laughing, she had her usual pony tail in and a white leotard on while wearing white comfortable looking sneakers. Ed looked at her and slowly slithered out of my lap and behind my tree trunk like arm.

"Hey Selina." I said happily. "Taking over for your brother?"

"Yeah he says he's not feeling well, but as far as I could tell he was just wussing out or something." She said rolling her eyes. "And who's this little sweetheart?" she asked crouching down to Edward.

"Edward Elric." He muttered curling up into a ball. Selina giggled and told us that we would be boarding soon. She walked off smiling as she did.

"Alphonse." Ed said. I turned to him watching as he uncurled. "Do you think I'm small?"

"Well, not really small, but I'm sure you'll get taller as you get older." I said patting him on the head.

*~* Ed's point of view

When we stopped at the train the only thing I could think of was how big everything was. As we walked around the train station, Alphonse and I looked around. He said he was going to the city to get some parts for setting up the tents. I happily went with him, glad to be out of the 'House'.

The city was busy with people, cars, and pretty much everything. A lot of people gave Alphonse a strange look, but thankfully didn't say anything. When we got into the store, we had to wait in a very long line, so Al just let me walk around the street since I didn't really want to stand in a long, hot line all day. I walked down the street looking around, taking in every little thing; the buildings, the people, and the statues decorating the main corners telling the city's history. I found a park bench and sat myself down to enjoy the scenery. It all popped with life and vigorous movement. They passed by me without a second thought. I guess it was peaceful enough, but I wished Al was here with me. I think out of all these people, his company is the most pleasant. Strange as it sounds, I miss him…he's been the first adult in a while and I meana _while_ that I felt I could trust. He was a better father -or father figure I should say- than the one who left my mother and I 11 years ago. I haven't even seen Al's face yet and I know he cares more for me than the father I knew growing up! It shouldn't be like this. Mt mother should be alive and my father shouldn't be some wanderer roaming around like a vagabond. I wish my family wasn't so…messy and complicated. I was so confused and lost when my father left us. It was like seeing a stranger in photographs, except he isn't so strange anymore. I hope I never have to see him again, because I don't think I'd be able to control my anger and hatred for him enough to stop myself from ringing his neck like a damp towel.

~*~ Al's point of view

When I got out of the store, I couldn't see Edward anywhere. Odd, maybe he just got side tracked and wandered too far. I set off to look for him hoping that he was near-by or at least all right. I looked and looked, but I couldn't see him anywhere. Now I was worried, what happened to him? Is he all right? He wasn't kidnapped, was he? Oh god I never should have left him alone I am a terrible parent- no. I'm not his father in just his…something? Care taker? _Boss? _None of those were right. Friend? Yeah that's right, I'm his friend! That sounds right…ish. I was so busy looking for my friend(?) that I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I asked him. He was around six foot with golden hair and golden eyes, oddly familiar. Though the beard took away from it a bit.

"Oh don't worry about it I wasn't looking where I was going either." He said in a joking tone. "Do you need any help with those?" I looked down at my grocery filled arms.

"That's nice of you to offer, but I'm fine, I do need help finding a friend of mine though." I said. He smiled and said he was more than glad to help me with finding Edward. We talked as we looked and as we did, I became more and more worried. I didn't see Edward anywhere. I tried my best not to panic. But that was becoming increasingly difficult with the coming results. Still no Ed. Hohenheim, as he called himself, suggested that we split up. So we did and as luck had it, I found Edward slumped on a park bench. It was honestly a strange and unnerving sight. I walked around and sat down beside him.

"Hey there." I said getting his attention. He lifted his head and looked at me his eyes slightly watered. "Something wrong Kiddo?" his brows creased and his lips pursed, but he looked down at his lap and wiped his eyes, as if he were ashamed of himself. He shook his head and kept looking down. I cocked my head to the side, curious and worried for my…friend.

"Okay, if you really say so. C'mon we have to get back to the trailer." I waved for him to come and he did, but rather sluggishly. I wanted to press the subject, but I stifled the thought and settled for the headshake. As we walked along the crowded streets of Lior, I saw him get closer and closer to me, nearly becoming my shadow. When we got back to the trailer, he sat down on the couch and fell limp. His head slack and resting on the back edge of the seat.

"Do you want to come with me to set up the tent tomorrow?" I asked taking a seat beside him.

"Yeah, I'll be there." He said nonchalantly. We sat in silence for a while before a knock at the door interrupted it. I sighed and went to open the door.

"Oh hello, don't worry about finding my friend anymore I already did." I said seeing Hohenheim at the door.

*~* Ed's point of view

That voice. I recognize that _voice_. I got up and watched Al bring in the man who made my mother hang herself in her own room. He turned to me and raised his eyebrows.

"Well what a coincidence." He said.

"Oh you two know each-other?" Al asked completely unaware of the murderous glare I was giving my…"Father".

"What the _Hell _do you want?" I asked gritting my teeth.

"Honestly Edward you can't let things go can you?" Hohenheim said. Al was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say or do. He just sat there and exchanged a worried glances between me and the rat whom I hated.

"I can't let go of anything like that. No one could! I was the one who found her body hanging from the ceiling! Her eyes weren't even closed." I yelled my voice climbing an octave. My eyes stung with molten hot tears. I let out a growl and harshly rubbed them away. "I'm the one who showed up to her funeral and I'm the one who put through the fact that I didn't have ANYONE!" The tears where pouring out now. He was expressionless, just watching me with predator like eyes. I guess Alphonse had enough with this and asked him to leave. He let out a sigh and left as told, but not before looking back at me with predator eyes.

~*~ Al's point of view

He was crying uncontrollably. I never thought that he would do anything like this, clinging to my chest and sobbing his poor little eyes out. I shushed and comforted him the best I could and it worked some. I stayed with him on the couch until he finally fell asleep. I even stayed with him a little bit after words, stroking his head, watching him breathe. When I finally decided to lie down and shut my eyes, I had the worst nightmare I had in years.

It began well; Ed was sitting beside me on the porch swing. He was hunched for word, but he wasn't breathing. I shook him and he turned to me with his eyes rolled back into his skull. Blood started to poor out of his mouth as he moaned in agony. He screamed for help as he clawed at me. His mouth opened too wide for any human to take without their jaw coming off.

"**HELP ME AL, HELP ME PLEASE I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE HELP, HELP, HELP **_**PLEASE**__!"_ He said the last please in a high-pitched scream. I woke up in a cold sweat so to speak. I was vice gripping the sheets and breathing like a mad man. As soon as I steadied my nonexistent lungs, I heaved myself up. My mind was still racing though. You'd think I'd be scared for what that meant, but I wasn't. I only wanted to know where Ed was. He wasn't on the couch. He wasn't on the porch, oh god where was he? I went across the planks one after another, trying to find the little boy I had come to care for. I went to Roy's trailer to ask if he had seen Ed, and as luck had it, I saw Ed rushing out.

"Edward! There you are! I was worried for a second that something happened to you." I said scooping him up into my massive arms. He apologized and said that he wanted to talk to Roy about what happened last night. I'd ask him why he didn't talk to me, but I already helped him go to sleep. I was satisfied with the outcome for the most part. Sure Ed had old wounds open up, but I did show that I could care and comfort him in these kinds of situations. That alone was enough for me. He said I didn't have to carry him back to the trailer, but I insisted that it was no big deal.

~*~ Al's point of view (flash back)

The days past and the days seemed to melt together in an odd and mundane pattern. It was calm yes, but that was the problem. I didn't have anything to do. You could take a look at me and say I was depressed; however in truth I was just bored. I was in the storage cart of the trailer-train, as Roy called it.

"Hey, there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere." A voice said. I paused and closed my eyes hoping they would get the hint and leave me alone. They didn't of course, they came closer and knocked on my metal head a few times.

"_Yes Roy?_" I said irritated. He chuckled and sat down beside me.

"Why are you all the way back here?" he asked resting on his elbows. I shrugged.

"Dark corners comfort me. They make me feel…safe." I said distantly. I was still getting used to the whole freedom thing, so I was often in the back of my head. He nodded understandingly.

"So… why all the way back here? Why not in your trailer?" he asked glancing up at me. I sighed and said: "It's too bright."

"Well c'mon, I'll help you renovate it." He said giving me one of his heart breaking diamond smiles. I gave in seeing as I didn't have anything better to do anyways. As I followed him through the trailers and planks to my home, I kept on asking myself why I didn't bring something to shield my eyes. It was blinding and hot. I didn't like it at all; I liked the darkness, the cool shady places of the ring. When I got into my trailer it was a bit better, but not by much. It was still hot blinding and…white. I let out a groan and shielded my eyes from it. Roy turned to look at me, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing…" I murmured, my eyes dimming.

"Does it bring back bad memories?"

"…yes." My voice was breaking like glass. My hollow sockets now held nothing but shade. Like my insides. I wanted it to be dark again.

_Please just make it stop._ I thought to myself. I hated the light. The things it did to me were terrifying and gruesome.

"Well here let me help." Roy said as he came closer, throwing his jacket over my head. I gave him a startled yelp. He let out a laugh and asked me if I was any better. I nodded and thanked him. I suppose he wasn't so bad.

It all began with a single word. Just one word and it all led to this. Al and I were sitting on the porch like we usually did, me leaning on him, he would be stroking my head with the tops of his fingers. It started out peaceful and sunny. When the hours started to drip by I got bored and maybe a little antsy.

"Hey Al?" I asked him. His head creaked as he turned to look at me.

"Yes?" he said. His glowing eyes studying me.

"Is it alright if we go into town for a while?" He chuckled and said sure, "My book was getting a bit slow anyways." As we walked along the planks I glanced at Al a few times, I know this may seem weird, but I like to watch him move around. For the noises his armor made or for how careful he was with almost everything and everyone. Every once in a while a bird would land on him, and he wouldn't shoo it, oh no, he would keep it there and watch it. He would quietly ask me to go fetch him some bird feed, I would get for and he would beckon the little frail boned creature to eat out of his palm. In some ways he was like a statue, unmoving and placed. The only signs of life were occasional blinks or if he were reading at the time he would flip pages.

As we walked along the cobble stone side walk my mind began to wander as well as my eyes. We stopped at a candy store and looked around.

"So what do want?" Al asked me. I shrugged, "I'm not really craving anything right now."

"You sure? I could get you anything you want." He said looking down at me. I smiled at him and said; "When my mom died she left me a lot of money, well not _a lot_, but enough for me to take care of myself, well I never really spent it on candy or anything, I just spent it on the essential's after a while I just…lost the taste for it."

He was silent as he looked at me. Then he turned around and scanned the side of the little shop. His massive body nearly taking up half of it, as he scanned the sides of the building he asked me what kind of candy I liked.

"Chocolate I guess I haven't had any in a while so I can't remember." I said scratching the back of my head. "Look Al you really don't have to get me anything." He grabbed about seven candy bars and two huge bags of gummy bears.

"I know I don't have to get you any, but I want to." He put the goodies on the counter top. "You're too serious for your own good sometimes. You need this." He cupped the back of my neck and rubbed my temple with his thumb. The old woman behind the cashier chuckled to herself at the display, she rung up the sweets and bid us good bye with nice crinkled smile.

As we walked along the streets got quieter and quieter, the people thinned out and the buildings got dimmer and dirtier.

"Maybe we should turn around. This part of town doesn't look all that safe." Al suggested looking around nervously.

"Don't worry Al we'll be fine, besides who would stand a chance against your strength?" I said easing him. He loomed over me staring me down; "Edward even I have my limits I don't want to run into anyone I can't protect you from." Then as if irony wanted to prove to me the good ol' saying "Yes, dipstick it can get worse" we were attacked. Why? I don't know I stopped wondering why all the crap in the world decided I was the best candidate for dumping it all on. There were at least 12 of them, which made me wonder how much free time they had if they just prowled around in packs.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we got our self's here boys. Couple'a money bags." growled the leader. His arms were decorated with scars and tattoos his face looked withered and beaten from too many fights. He wore rags and beaten jeans with a leather jacket.

"What do you plan on taking from us? Candy?" I said smirking. Al pulled me back holding me against his front protectively.

"If its money you're looking for, we just ran out." Al stated, not wanting any violence. The leader let out a gravelly and dry chuckle before snapping his fingers. The first couple of goons didn't really get that far, all Al had to do was sock them in the face. Well I would say I was surprised, but in all honesty, I wasn't. From all the deep crevices, chinks and scars on his armor it was hard to deny the fact that he could have had rough sand paper like past. The next three were about as lucky as the last, but actually hit Al and almost hit me, but Al beat him to the punch, literally.

"Ed go and hide this is about to get very ugly in a couple of minutes." Al said while blocking another makeshift weapon.

"But-." I started, he cut me off with: "Don't make me say it a second time. I can't protect of us- and you know it, so just go on and get outta here." I reluctantly ran out of sight, or at least tried. One of the gang members caught me by the collar and yanked me over. He had his muscled arms around my neck in a choke hold. I tried to scream for help, but I barely got any air in let alone speak. Al tried to fend them off as best as he could, but when he turned to see if I got away he froze.

"Edward!" was the last sound I heard before I succumbed into the unconscious.

~*~ Al's point of view

Oh, no. Oh _god_ no! Edward! He wasn't moving he was completely limp. I don't kno what clicked or snapped or whatever happened, but as soon as that behemoth let his body hit the floor, I lost it. My gladiator side kicked in after 22 years of suppressing it, and…oh god there was so much blood. The murky monochrome sky loomed and sobbed profoundly as I beat their brains out and tore them apart. They begged me to stop, but I asked them to stop didn't I? No, stop Alphonse. You don't need to think like that you need to get Ed out of here.

"Knock its head off!" one of them yelled.

What? Wait don't-!

_Clang! Topple! Roll…_ if I had a heart it would have stopped. They screamed in horror and some made a break for it while others saw this as a chance to kill something rare. I made a quick grab for Edward (wary of his wounds mind you)and dashed away as fast as my monstrous legs could carry us. The rain hit me and echoed through my armor like thunder. I could last out in weather like this so I tried to find an ally way to hide in. Hopefully one with a roof of some sort.

*~* Ed's point of view

Great clangs pulled me out of my sleep. My vision was blurry and fogged up like warm glass. I could only make out a few colors and as I steadied my thrumming heart I noticed something.

Was that Al? _Without a head?! _ My heart nearly stopped as I processed it. How…what? How was that even possible?! He stopped suddenly. He waited and for a second I thought he looking for something, not that I could tell of course. He didn't even have any eyes for God's sake! He turned and made a horrid screeching sound like a fork on a chalk board. There was a dark trash filled ally way in front of us. I gulped trying to swallow a scream for help. He trudged into it and set me down on the side opposite from him. He leaned against it and…stared at me, or at least I think he did (again no eyes that I can see). I sat there staring at the concave in the top of his neck, not even blinking.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity; me clutching my loos sopping wet shirt and him gripping his fore arm shamefully.

"Well, aren't you going to scream or something?" he asked, his voice pouring out the hole like lava out of a volcano. "Everyone ells does." At that moment everything seemed to move so fast. I couldn't even remember running away, all I could think was how the awful feeling in my head, my stomach, and everywhere ells screamed: _I told you so. _I ran and ran as fast as my short stubby legs could carry me. I heard clangs and clunks fallowing my and pleas for me to stay and cry's for me to forgive him, that he was scared. I didn't care. I ran faster and picked my feet up off the ground even higher. I made a mad dash for an ally way and held my breath waiting for him to go away.

"_Edward, please! You have to understand I didn't mean to hurt you!" _Ignore it Ed.

"_Please Edward I'm sorry! I didn't mean to lie I was just scared!" _Damn-it Ed, ignore it.

"_Please Ed I don't want anything to happen to you!" _Edward Elric you have been lied to, cheated and beaten _all_ your miserable life, so why? _Why in god almighty's name would you want to come out right now run into his arms and say it was okay?! _I clutched my head and prayed that he would stop so it would make things easier. The tears stung and my throat hurt like hell. Eventually he stopped and figured I was somewhere other ally. I let out the air in my burning lungs and stared at the sky for a while. Alone again it looks like. I sighed and stood up looking around me hoping no one saw that little episode just now.

I made my way out of the ally, stuck my hands in my pockets and made my way to somewhere ells. The rain settled into a light drizzle and chilled me to the bone. I shivered and scrunched up a bit. I walked and walked hoping Al wasn't around. How could I be so stupid? I knew what all the others did to me and yet I trusted Al. Why? It just doesn't make any sense. Maybe I lov- no. Not that. I haven't said that to anyone since my mother died. I massaged my temples, man I was complicated.

_Rrrrrrrmmmmmmmmm! What the-?_

I let out a muffled scream as a pair of thick black flesh arm scooped me up and brought me into a cramped space. This is why you never leave the ones you…care for. Yeah care that's the word.

~AU~

Hey there I'm the author of this monstrosity. As you can see this is quite close 20 pages! Yyyaaaaaayyyyyyy! Woo! Yeah…well anyways leave a comment and give some constructive criticism, because hating just leads to more hate hate doesn't make people less stupid it just makes you look like a real douche. 


	2. Revilations

~*~ Al's point of view

I let out a sigh and trudged up the steps to my trailer and looked solemnly at the door. God I missed him. I missed him so much it hurt. I walked in and went for the phone immediately and called Roy.

"Hello?" he asked dull like.

"Hi Roy? It's Alphonse; can you help me?" I begged gripping the phone with unintentional strength.

"Yeah, what with?" I heard the phone shift.

"Well…Ed found out." I confessed like a sinner in church. I heard a long sigh.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. Did he run off?"

"Yeah I tried finding him, but he's good at hiding." I said with a shame filled whimper.

"Well I could send some guys out with you, but don't force him into anything." He warned.

"I know," I said slightly annoyed that he'd talk to me like that. "but I'm still scared."

"Well that's no surprise, look, just tell him how you feel, if he feels the same then just go for it." He hung up before I could respond. I set the phone on its hook and plopped back down on the couch. I drummed on my knee, waiting for whoever he sent to come already. I hoped Ed was alright, he was sensitive and alone and…oh god what have I done to him? I'm a horrible person, without a doubt the worst person alive. What could I do to make up for it? What should I say to him?

_What should you do to make up for the pain you caused him? _

It was my reflection in the T.V, talking back to me. "I-I don't know." I said feeling worthless.

_Well you could apologize, but that wouldn't do you much good at this point. _He let out a dark chuckle as I stared back.

"I wasn't thinking about that…much." I mumbled shifting my gaze nervously.

_Oh you weren't? You don't look it. How about this: you ask him not to hate you. That works all the time for little brats like him. _

"He isn't a brat!" I defended glaring back at him. He let out a forced cackle.

_Is that so? Well do excuse me, I had _no_ idea. How about this:-_

"No. I'm sick and tired of trying to take your advice. It never works any way." I said standing up. The reflection disappeared, but could still feel his presence and hear the rasping whisper of his voice.

_Then I guess you're out of luck coward. I would get used to the pain, cause' it'll be awhile before you find someone like him._

*~* Ed's point of view

Where am I? Why am I in my under wear?! I couldn't move my arms or legs or even my head. Was I blind folded? Oh god where's Alphonse- wait. Why was I so worried about him? I let out a frustrated sigh and tried to shift positions, but was evidently held in place. I growled and thought about what I would do to the person who did this to me. What should I do to them? Break every bone in there body or just torture them? Ah I shouldn't think like that it's unbecoming. An old creaking sound interrupted my train of thought. It sounded like nails on a chalk board, but muted somehow.

"Is that him? Hmm, somehow I thought he'd be a little less short." Said a gravelly voice, like they had been smoking too much.

"Yeah that's him; I've heard that he's been living with the freak" Said another smoother sounding voice. This conversation continued for another minute before they left to get the "Boss" as they had called him. What did they want with me? I was just a useless kid, and what did they want with Al? He was about as useless…well he wasn't completely unneeded. He could fight. Wait, he could fight…oh no. I hope they aren't going to make him do what they're going to make him do. The chalk and nails door opened again. I didn't hear it close. I gulped down the fear rising in my chest and stomach and waited for something if anything.

"Well, well, well, and just who do we have here?" said a sly cool voice like a snake. I heard boots come forward right where I was. When he spoke again he sounded much closer.

"Looks like we have our bait for the shark." He let out a mad crow like cackle. "Bring in the chopper, just in case our parrot doesn't sing." There was a unison 'yes sir' and the chalk and nails door closed with a slam.

"Well that didn't take long" I said as a knock on the door reverberated throughout the room. I went to answer it and was greeted by four familiar faces; Riza Hawkeye, gunman and a very good friend of mine, Silena mustang, Maes Hughs a forensics expert and Alex Armstrong another strongmen and one of the very few people that could match my height. I moved to let them in and asked if anyone would like some tea.

"I'm fine, thank-you Alphonse" Said Riza in her elegant and calm voice. Maes let out a laugh "Nah

I'm good Al." he said as he looked through my cabinets.

"I'm just as good as ever!" said Alex in his large booming voice.

"Yes please!" Selina chirped as she stared out the window. I chuckled and went into the kitchen to make her something before giving Maes an apple to snack on. He mumbled a thank-you as he took a bite.

"So, Alphonse we've been hearing an awful lot about you and this boy named Ed. Care to explain yourself?" Riza looked up with auburn eyes. I sucked in a breath and told them everything. When I finished they looked at me with up most surprise.

"You _lied_ to him?" Maes asked still perplexed. I nodded and continued stirring Selina's tea.

"Why?" asked Selina with a raised brow. I paused.

"Why did I lie to him?" asked myself, stopping my actions to look at my reflection in the sink. It looked back and I had to tear my gaze away from it before I did something stupid. They all stared at me for a bit before averting their eyes.

"Look, guys, I know what I did was wrong and I know it was out of character to do that, but I had my reasons. He isn't like you four." I looked at them and made sure I had their attention. I did. "I knew he would be scared and panic if I told him too soon so I just…hid it." I continued not breaking my gaze. "I didn't want to, but something about him was different so I wanted him around."

"Seems like a good enough reason." Riza said polishing one of her guns that she kept in her thigh holster. The others nodded agreeing thus lifting some great tension. Her blonde hair pinned back in a bun with her bangs dripping out hanging in her eyes.

_So what if you have their help? It'll never work knowing you. _

I clenched my fists and let out a gust of imaginary air.

"Well, when was the last time you saw him? If we can track down his movement from there we can find him and talk some sense into him." Maes suggested throwing his discarded apple core into the waste basket.

"Yeah, teens are always complaining about how their parents never let them do anything and then change their minds a minute later, a twelve year old should be an easy one." Selina commented casually taking a sip of tea.

"Aren't you a teenager?" Alex asked looking down at her from where he was standing.

"Well yeah, but I'm one of the smart ones." She said looking up him. He raised a brow, but shrugged it off finding it wiser not to argue with someone as stubborn as Selina.

"Well that's enough of that! Let's get going!" Selina exclaimed after gulping her tea down.

*~* Ed's point of view

"So…Ed was it?" he said looking down at me with sincere cruel eyes. His mouth was stretched in a wide shark grin. His dark auburn hair was slicked into spikes. He wore a fur lined dark maroon leather vest, black leather pants and steel toes boots with sickening studs on them. His eyes…were terrifying and dark. He looked like a sadistic pimp. The only thing I could manage was nod. His demonic grin got wider if that was even possible.

"So Ed how did you and the big guy meet?" he asked leaning on the blood stained table I was strapped to. I just stared back at him not moving. His grin disappeared and he raised a brow.

"Look, kid I don't normally threaten little boys, but if you don't start talkin' soon…you're gonna be missin' a few limbs when you see your buddy, and that's if you don't bleed to death." He let out a slow dark chuckle.

"We met at one of his shows. He made me his assistant." I blurted out emotionlessly. His grin returned as he asked another question; "Where's his blood seal? And how does it work?"

I paused, what blood seal? Apparently I was thinking out-loud, because he raised a brow.

"What do you mean 'What blood seal'?!" he loomed over me with a dark murderous gleam in his sharp knife eyes.

"I mean what I said. I don't know what a blood seal is or where it is." I said slightly afraid. He let out a frustrated growl and paced the room like a caged beast. Then he stopped and looked at me for a long, long moment. He left through the piercing screech of the door. Some people say the only thing to fear is fear itself. I beg to differ though. There are plenty of other things to fear besides the subject alone. Death of a loved one, death besides and losing something precious, like say: a limb. One of the most terrifying experiences I think I ever went through was losing my leg.

Within a few minutes, a frail skinny man strode in. He had a receding hairline and a dangerous look in his odd out of place green eyes. He wore a blood stained smock and his hands were held behind his back.

"Well little lamb you haven't been very cooperative lately have you?" he said with a dark look in his eyes. I could only look on in terror as he snapped his fingers and I very short stout bald man trotted in pushing a cart full of…butcher knives. All different shapes and sizes, some with holes in the blades others more saw like than anything. I gulped loudly when I saw the rust and crusted blood stuck to them. Every single one. The short stout man looked at me with sorrow and tore his gaze away teary eyed. He walked out of the room at a slower trot muttering something about how this wasn't supposed to happen to someone so young. The door screeched closed and we were alone. He came up and looked me over up and down.

"Not much meat on your bones huh? Oh well, doesn't make it any less fun just makes cleaning after a little easier." He chuckled to himself while examining his tools. He muttered to himself speculating the giant cleaver he held in his mauled callused hand. He shrugged "This'll haf'ta do." He said nonchalantly setting it down. He bent down out of sight and appeared with a black marker. He leaned over my knee and eye balled it. He made a dotted line across where my knee cap began. I watched him with confusion and fright. He then picked the cleaver back up into his rough callus hand. He looked at me for a moment then back at his cleaver then back at me.

"Wait- what are you doing?!" I screamed as he raised the torture device over his head.

"Save your breath lamb. You'll need it for later" was all he said before bringing it down.

_Thunk! Drag…_ "Damn bones." _Thunk! __Crack! SNAP! _

Before I knew it the pain and blood loss knocked me out. The last thing I heard was an angry sigh and curses.

$~ Greed

"Aw hell Barry." I said looking at the unconscious boy. "Did you really have to go that far? You could'a numbed him up a bit right?" I looked at him and he just shrugged.

"It'd be a lot easier, but I don't have the money for them meds and neither do you. Besides I got my own life you know. Can't spend all my time with you now can I?" He pointed out, and he was right. If he did people would think we were…well you know. I sighed and looked him over.

"Biddo, go get Martel and tell her to hurry. While you're at it bring some booze and a medical kit." I massaged my temples as he scurried along before giving the kid a sorrow filled look. It's not like I enjoyed torturing children, but we were desperate. What else could we do? Not thirty or forty minutes later a young blond woman appeared in the door way. A pixie cut and an army get up with a long extravagant tattoo slithering up her arm all the way to her jaw. Yup Martel hadn't changed a bit. She sauntered over to the boy after tossing me a bottle of liquor.

"You're lucky I'm at least generalized in all this medical crap or you'd be screwed." She said after examining his wound. She took out some bandages from her little white case and wrapped him up after dousing it with disinfectant. She looked at the discarded limb and back at me with raised brow.

"You planning on using this? Cause if not you'd better get used to the smell of burnt flesh." She asked after picking it up gingerly.

"Actually…Biddo crate it and give to the big man. If we can't get useful info out of the little whelp we can use him as bate for our shark." I said after gulping down the poison. He looked at me stunned for a moment then trotted out after catching it from Martel. If I was going to get money out of the mild mannered monster, like my old master did I can't afford any loose ends. If this was going to work then the least I could do was help it along.

Too bad poison didn't work on freaks like me. If age and death wouldn't work then I think money could make me happy.

~*~ Al's point of view

We looked for hours on end and still didn't find anything. By the time we stopped it was nearly two in the morning and there was still no sign of Edward. And to top it all off: I think I gave Selina a cold, great. I lied on top of my rickety old bed and stared at the ceiling in thoughtful agony. I hated waiting, but if we didn't find him before all the shows were over, I might never get to see Ed again. I had to sleep though; if I don't then my mind would wonder into deep dark horrendous places. Places fill with piles of dead bodies, screaming prisoners failed science experiments, and worst of all, a half dead child begging me to help him. The moonlight flooding through the open window casted my shadow to the floor, it stretched up the wall and loomed over me.

~*~ twenty years ago

"I can't kill him, its wrong!" I protested against him. A man no taller than my short fat balding master was cowering before me. My master rolled his eyes and yelled back: "Then it's your skin, monster, if you die it won't make any difference." I was shocked to hear this.

"How could you be so blind and cruel?!" I yelled back, voice cracking. I clenched the weapon in my hand and looked him straight in the eye. He let out a gust of air and slapped his face. Good, he had every right to be frustrated as I had to be righteous. I couldn't just blindly kill a man who had never wronged me. I threw the weapon on the ground and crossed my arms; I was not moving a muscle.

"Fine we'll try again tomorrow, but if the very most you can do is pick up a sword then what good is it to have you around?" he complained pushing out of his seat. "Slicer! Come and take the rooky to his holding cell."

A tall man in a suit of armor a bit like mine, but more desert made, stalked into the arena. He placed his hands on his hips. "Do you enjoy putting yourself in deaths way?" he asked. This was the fifth argument I had with the master this week alone. "You know if you keep this up, he'll kill you off." I shrugged and followed him to my holding block, up creaky old stairs and into an ancient medieval looking cell. Complete with old chained up bones, dead corpses and a small barred window with very little light coming through. From what conversations I could pick up from the guards and other slaves we were literally underground, not just illegal gladiator fighting wise.

"You're lucky we'll never have to fight each other, monster." He said leaning against the far side of the wall.

"Why, would I not stand a chance or would it be too troublesome?" I asked sarcastically. He just stared at me for a while before leaving. After he left me to my own devices my sarcastic righteous act dropped,

"I am going to die here one way or another." I said to the rotting corpses.

The next day would be my last chance to prove my worthiness, or I would be executed on the spot.

As I was led to the arena what I saw nearly made me scream. There was a half dead child in the middle of it with one of the slaves looming over them.

"Dean, that's enough." Slicer said as he made his way to help the innocent child off the ground. Dean looked at him and sneered, but complied without question. He was burly mauled man with dozens of scars to prove his age and experience. He took one look at me and laughed, "You won't last a day here monster." He said in between growling chuckles. The child, a small pale boy looked at me and his features softened.

"Monster, come here and take the child to one of the guards, if you can't find one then take him to your chambers and wait there for me. Your assessment will wait till the morning." Slicer commanded handing me the small orphan. I struggled with what to say next so I just left with the miniscule infant cradled in my arms. He looked at me with bright blue eyes, not out of fear or malice, but out curiosity and innocence. When I got to my holding block I didn't know what to do next. Do I look after him, interrogate him, or what? I set him down on the cleanest spot I could manage, and kneeled down next to him.

"What's your name?" he asked wrapping his arms around his legs. I didn't really have a name. Everyone just called me Monster. I shrugged and said "I don't have one. People around here just call me Monster." He cocked his head to the side; "Do you want one?" I looked at him and stared. No one, not even Slicer, dignified me with a name. I nodded slowly and waited for him to name me. "Hmm…how about…Nick?" he asked, I shook my head, and Nick didn't really suit me. "How about…Ricky?" I winced "You're not very good at naming people are you?" he pouted at that remark.

"Do you want one or not?" he asked with puffy cheeks. I nodded chuckling to myself. He continued going off with ridiculous names. Finally after ten minute of horrible names he came upon: "Okay how about Alphonse? That's the best one I got." he said sounding defeated, I went over it in my head and I found I rather liked the sound of it. "Sure," I said joyed that I finally found a name for myself besides Monster "I like the sound of it." He smiled at me accomplishing. He was pretty cute for a little kid.

"Great then Alphonse it is!" he said flinging his hand out for me to shake. I took it gingerly and shook his hand in my great big ones. He could only wrap his fingers around two of mine so it was more like shaking hands with a kitten.

Names are important in society. It's just basic common sense to have a name for everyone and everything. As human beings we categorize people and objects out of habit and familiarity. We can't help it half the time; it's part of human nature to name and call out names. It's part of us to do so, and we usually look up to people who give us names we love and are proud to have, we as human beings love these people. When those people pass away, we sometimes find it hard to go on, but if were strong and hard headed, we go on and keep fighting. For their sake and our own. When we fight for ourselves it's normally an easy process, but when we fight for ourselves and others, it's like going through a river of mud. We can get through that though, the pain the hard ships we can get through it all. We can do anything we put our mind to. All we need is compassion and love to carry on.

The next morning, like Slicer promised I had my assessment. As he led me to the arena a question popped into my head "Uhm Slicer?" I began hesitantly he gave a grunt of acknowledgment so I continued "What happened to the little boy you asked me to look after?" he stopped dead in his tracks and turned to me.

"You'll find out soon enough anyway…that child is a personal servant of our master, and he was to be put to death as of yesterday. However if you can complete your assessment he will be kept alive." Slicer explained as we walked. We stopped at the chained gate and waited for the guards to open it and let us pass. As we entered I saw that we had an audience, a big one. The arena was large and well lit with stage lamps, the old wooden walls were blood stained and had many scratches and gashes. The audience was high above us in columns. As we made our way to the center I saw my master in an expensive looking suit and tie with Dean looking just as mean as ever in his old worn and torn leather and armor. Slicer peered around and walked to the weapons rack to fetch me a sword. As he did that Dean and I made small talk.

"So monster how was your night? Mine was well." He said smugly. I rolled my eyes and retorted:

"Well I'm guessing it was better than my own, but what can you do?" he snickered.

"I didn't think something like you could sleep." He sneered. I glared back at him as slicer handed me my weapon. My master turned to me "I take that Slicer already told you about the child?" he asked raising a brow. I nodded and muttered a yes sir. He walked out of the arena and made his way to his own personal seat in a small curtained balcony. A young man stood beside him, he was looking straight at me. I shifted on my feet nervously and waited for a bell to go off.

~rules of the illegal gladiator fights~

When gladiators are in the arena a bell will go off to begin the fight, you fight on for three rounds. Each round will last for thirty minutes or an hour. If you survive all three rounds you win, if you lose then you die. There are seven rules you have to follow:

Number one: do not talk to your opponent, it distracts the fight and loses potential buyers and bets.

Number two: you do not tell the weapons dealer what weapon you want. They choose for you.

Number three: you are not to use: alchemy, outside weapons, or any bombs. You will be disqualified from future fights.

Number four: you are not allowed teams unless the Ring Master says otherwise.

Number five: if the Ring Master allows teams, they are assigned not chosen.

Number six: if you have a personal vendetta against your opponent you are not allowed to say so. Keep personal life out of the matches.

Number seven: if you kill your opponent in the first round, you win a bonus prize that the ring master will hand out.

If all else fails then you both will be executed on the spot. Dead weight is not appreciated or wanted.

As we fought back and forth, I thought about the young boy. Where was he? And what did Slicer mean by personal servant? Dean gave me a sneer and made a move for my rib area. I dodged his advance, but just barely. If I was to survive then I had to be more careful. The crowd cheering behind me got louder and louder by the second. In fact it was so distracting that I lost my footing trying to block out all the noise and fell onto one of my knees. Dean liked where this was going and continued to attack. I dodged and blocked as much as I could, but Dean was right. I didn't stand a chance against him. I saw an opening to his left and dashed out of his peripheral vision long enough to stagger him and advance. I made a move on his right shoulder to cripple him and make it impossible for him to attack. I was too late though and he blocked my attack easily. He blocked me and shoved me against the wall, cornering me.

"Well monster looks like this is the end of the road." He hissed to me through clenched teeth. I glared back through smoldering eye lights.

"Stop! Put him down!" pleaded a small yet heard voice. It was the child. He slipped through the bars of the gate and ran over to where Dean and I were fighting. The crowd gasped and went silent as the child dashed his way over. Dean looked surprised and angry as I pushed him off of me and crippled his right arm. He let out a scream of pain stumbled back. "Kid, what are you doing here? It's not safe!" I exclaimed picking my weapon back up. I looked at Dean and sighed. I couldn't kill him, even if he did deserve it. He glared at me and showed off his nasty unclean teeth. There was a loud ringing sound that would've hurt my ears if I had any. The Master made his way into the ring and over to us.

"What in the hell is going on in here?!" he demanded, "aren't you two supposed to be killing each other?" he turned to the child and looked more perplexed than angry. "And just what in god's name are you doing here?" he asked. He ordered the fight to hold until further notice. As the audience left disappointed that no one died, the Master called guards in to escort me back to my cell.

"As for you," he said gesturing to the child "this is the last time you're going to screw things up for me." I stopped abruptly and turned to the Master, "What?" I asked, "Why are you going to kill him? He was just trying to help!"

The Master turned to me with a raised brow. "Is that so? Well the only thing he managed for me was losing money making a mess of every bet we had tonight and he stopped one of the biggest fights I had planned this week!" he was red in the face and veins were popping out of his temples. He snapped his fingers and the guards behind me pulled me back and forced me on my knees. "If you care about this child so much then you can mourn him." And with that being said, the child was subdued by Dean and a knife was put to his neck.

"No, stop, please don't kill him he didn't mean anything he was just trying to help me!" I screamed and protested against it, but it was useless. The last thing that child ever gave me was a sweet smile and soft forgiving blue eyes before they slit his throat open. Crimson spilled out of his neck and stained the rest of his pale small body. Dean dropped him to the floor as I stared on in horror, unable to speak.

I don't know how or what happened, but as soon as his lifeless body hit the dirt something snapped.

"Monster!" I cried as pulled myself up, grabbed one of the guard's swords, and charged at Dean. I tackled him and pinned him to the ground. He looked up at me panicked. I looked down at him consumed in anger and hatred I slashed his chest open and stabbed it until the flesh was mauled and unrecognizable. When I was finished I looked at my blood stained hands and contemplated what my master would do to me as punishment. I looked at the dead child splayed on the floor and walked over to him. His eyes were glassy and glazed as I closed them and dropped my sword next to him.

"Master," I said looking at him. His expression was unreadable and he beckoned me to go on. "I'll fight for you as long as this never happens again. I'll kill whoever you want as long as you don't put innocent children to death." He contemplated this proposition and after a few minutes held his hand out to be shook. "It's a deal." He said plainly. I shook his hand and watched solemnly as the guards took the body away to be burned to ash.

"Master? What was that boys name?" I asked as he turned to leave. He looked at me for a moment before answering: "He didn't have one."

*~* end of flash back and back to Ed's point of view.

As I came to, the world spun before me. I panted and gasped for air. My head was aching and pounding and blood pulsed and pumped in my ears so loud I couldn't hear anything else. Tears trickled out of my eyes as the pain in my leg began to intensify and burn. I felt a soft gentle hand stroke my forehead and I leant into it. I cracked my eyelids open to see a young blonde woman smile down at me warmly. She looked kind enough and it didn't seem like she was going to hurt me. She took her hand away and wiped a cool wash rag over my head and face. I sighed appreciatively and leaned into the welcomed touch.

"So little one-" she began "how's your leg feeling?" I leaned on my elbows and looked at my left leg.

Half of it wasn't even there, and to top it off the weird pimp dude walked back in with his sadist butcher pal. I froze instantly and tears welded up in my eyes again. She looked behind her and scowled.

"What the hell greed?" she demanded. Greed? That was a weird name. Then again he was a gangster so that could be a nickname for all I know. She scowled at him, but he just shrugged it off and walked past her.

"So blondey-" he began looming over me, "how was your nap? Good?" I backed away as much as the small table would let me. He chuckled and leaned on one of his elbows against the table so he was closer. Martel crossed her arms and walked around the table to face Greed.

"Greed, don't even start with him. He won't tell you anything so why even bother?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. They argued for about twenty minutes before the short bald man entered the room.

"Sir, the crate was delivered and opened. Should we…sever another one of his limbs?" he spoke timidly like he was beat too much. Greed turned to me with a raised brow and studied me for a minute, eyes never leaving mine, before looking back at the short bald and saying: "No, unless he doesn't cooperate." His eyes flashed at me for a split second then back at the short bald man. The other man nodded and scurried out of the room like a frightened lizard.

Greed faced me again and asked a simple question thankfully, "How didn't you know about your pal's condition?" I shrugged and lay back down.

"He lied to me, he didn't tell me anything about his past and I don't think he ever really liked me to begin with." I answered heart aching.

"What?" he asked looking puzzled. He pushed himself off the table. "Are you sure we're talkin' about the same guy here?" it was my turn to raise a brow at that.

"Yes, who else works in the circus and wears a suit of armor?" I asked snarky.

"Well then you're wrong about him." He said plainly, "He loved the hell outa you. And how didn't you know he was hollow? How long did you know him, a month or so?" I nodded puzzled at the direction this conversation had turned. "How stupid can you get if you didn't figure out his secret by then?" he asked a slight snarl curling his lips. "You know before Roy picked him up, he was a real monster. You see he was a Gladiator, a slave, a piece of property." He pointed out jabbing me in the chest. "He killed people because if he didn't he'd be offed himself. Man, you should have seen the look on his face when he killed his first opponent, his eyes got duller as the years passed on, till' they were so dull that they were just hollow sockets. For someone who couldn't feel pain, he looked like he was in a lot of it." He lectured on not breaking eye contact. "He would sit in the dark all day and all night because he got the kinda' nightmares you wake up screaming from. Then Roy came along and took him to the circus, made his life a whole lot easier. Then you came along…I think he loves you so much it's like being convulsed in so much pain you can't stand it, but you keep it there anyway, because it's all you got." He looked like he understood that more than anything else. "Hell," he said throwing his hands in the air, "he's more human than me! Isn't that somethin'? A hollow steel giant, who can't even feel mind you, is more human than the man made of flesh and bone."

After he finished his lecture he leaned back against the wall.

"How did you know about all that?" I asked after some time crawled by.

"We had the same master a while back, and I've been spying on you too." He chuckled to himself at the last part.

"Well thanks for getting my sister sick." Roy thanked sarcastically.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to you know. It's not like I could tell it was that cold." I retorted leaning in my seat. Roy had come over to my place not an hour ago to see if I was still doing alright. He sat across from me in his pajamas saying he couldn't sleep anyhow so why even bother changing?

"Do want some tea?" asked after some silence. He looked at me with a raised brow.

"You know that I know you only do that if your depressed." He said looking at me skeptically and yet knowingly at the same time. I shrugged and said, "It's a kind of stress reliever for me. I can't help but ask half the time." He nodded understanding, and looked out the parked window.

"You love him. Don't deny it." he said bluntly still staring out the window as if he didn't just say it. I looked at him for a moment.

"What?" I asked confused and slightly worried.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. Edward, the little blonde eyed fawn that follows you like a lost puppy." He said kicking me in the chest plate.

"Edward? Well I wouldn't say _love_, but I do care for the boy…" I said suddenly more interested in the loose threads in my loin cloth. He rolled his eyes and sighed; after some time crawled by, he left giving up on the wanted confession. I watched him leave through the door and thanked god all mighty and every saint I could think of. If I hadn't held out that long I never would've lived it down.

If Edward were here he'd make a wise crack about Roy and how dumb he thought he was. He'd probably say: "Wow that Roy, he can be so dumb huh?"

I should've told him when I had the chance. It was stupid of me to think that he would've wanted anything to do with me. I failed him just like I failed that child all those years ago. I'm a monster.

We couldn't find a trail that he might have left and we didn't know anyone else that he could have turned to for help. For someone so young he was good at covering his tracks. It was suspicious though, it was like he had never come into town in the first place. I turned as a knock on the door made itself heard. I eased myself up off of the couch wary of how big I was and how much I weighed, and made my way to the white plain front door. There was no one there.

A large wooden crate lay before me with a note in-between two old dirty planks. I looked around for a messenger then looked down at the box again. Peculiar, no one in their right mind would send a crate as a package. At least not a soul I knew would. I took the old grimy wooden box inside and shut the door behind me. I set it down on the table and studied it for a moment longer. I took the paper slip from in-between the planks and un-folded it. What I read made me gasp in horror.

_Hey freak, we have your kid over at the warehouse on Sulivans street. Come and get him if you like your little angel with all of his limbs. _

_Yours truly- GREED. _

I looked in the box to see something no man should ever see disconnected from his body, more importantly his child's body.

"Roy!" I yelled as I dashed out of my trailer and over to Roy's trailer. I banged on his door until he opened it with an irritated look on his well-groomed face.

"What Al? Why in the hell are you here in the middle of the night?" he asked crossing his arms. As I explained what I had come across his irritated look turned into one of disbelief and fright. He was silent for a moment as if I had lied to him after all that had come from me doing just so. He then turned around and beckoned me to come in over his shoulder. I followed him and as I waited for him to get dressed. I saw Selina peek out through her bedroom door.

"Hey Selina, what are you doing up? Shouldn't you be in bed with that cold?" I asked sitting down on one of the love seats. She crept out and silently plopped down beside me. Her long black hair was out of its usual pony tail and she wore a knee long pale blue night gown with a laced fringe. Her big blue eyes studied me in the muted moon light before she wrapped her thin agile arms around my neck.

"I was worried about you." She whispered. She sounded like she was the brink of sobbing. Her arms grew tighter around my hulking excuse for a neck.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I'm worried about me too." I said in a hushed tone. I heard her choke back a sob as she slid down and rested her forehead on my chest. I rubbed her back soothingly as she cringed and coughed. Then as suddenly as she came out of her room, she leant up gave me the sweetest kiss I had ever received and scurried back into her den like abode. The kiss was quick and rushed, but nice; I would imagine her lips were soft and wet. Not a moment later Roy came out with a plan of attack. He was wearing a normal get up to go out, a dark turtle neck and dark green pants.

"Okay I'll round up the gang and we'll infiltrate their headquarters and attack from within, you Riza and Armstrong will go after Ed." He said as he ravaged his hall closet for his hand gun.

"Should I bring my old sword with me?" I asked getting up to follow him out the door.

"I would if I were you, it'd just give us more advantages." He said in commanding tone as we strode through the planks. We met up with the rest of the gang along with a few extras.

"Alright men, and Riza, I know this may seem a little over the top, but this kid is this big lugs future and we can't allow him to fall into some depression. So are you with me or not?!" he spoke in a ravenous voice like a starving wolf, the rest of the squadron hoorayed in unison as we filed into our trucks and vans. We all took separate routs in teams. Half of group one had to create a distraction for the cops and the other half went to recue Ed. As we speed our way to the "Damsel in distress" as Roy called him, I couldn't help, but think of how this mess could have happened any other way. Maybe if I hadn't lied to Ed we wouldn't be in this brewing pot. The rest of the men in our team sat around and chatted about what they would kill first. Some exchanged a worried glance at me and at the driver. One leant over and asked in a tone he probably thought I couldn't hear: "Hey Jean, who's that big guy in the armor?"

Jean looked over with a cigarette dangling out of his mouth and a bored expression plastered on his face. He looked at the young recruit then at me meeting my gaze. He shrugged and said: "Our salvation." He turned back to the road and the recruit raised a brow then looked at me startled a bit when he saw me staring at him. He gave me a short wave with still taken back eyes. My eyes softened and I waved back at his surprise. It was the closest thing to meek smile I could give and it seemed to do the trick because he smiled a little and waved back.

Maybe I wasn't a monster after all.

*~* Ed's point of view.

As I waited and hoped Al was coming soon, the chalk and nails door opened and the Butcher waltzed in with a tray of food.

"Well little lamb how's your leg?" he asked giving me a sideways smile. The pain in my leg had dulled into soft ache, but I was still pissed. I didn't answer him and looked at the ceiling. I think his parents beat him when he was little or something because when I didn't answer he got even more pissed off than me.

"Boy don't you disrespect me, remember I got the knives." He growled. In all honesty if you told me I had anger issues I would punch you in the face and then say: "Yeah I guess you got a point." I spit in his face and used my good knee to get him in the groin. He let out a surprised yell and toppled back words clutching his goodies. "Wow that was easier than I thought, what were you saying earlier? Don't disrespect me? I would try to look more tough than this." I leaned up into sitting position and looked down at him from the floor. "I mean really, you just got kicked in the balls by a cripple, how pathetic can you get?" he got up and took the knife from the plate. Oh crap.

"That's it. I don't care what Greed said I'm taking your arm boy." He said forcing me back down. I panicked again and struggled against his grip. "I'll show you pathetic, lamb chop."

He raised the sharp object above his head and brought it down to the apex of my shoulder and collar bone. I made a strangled noise and endured the pain. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes and streamed down my cheeks. He pulled it out and stabbed me again…and again. Over and over never stopping. He sliced at my bone and I let out a scream. I never knew how much pain I could tolerate until then. When he stopped I was sobbing and as I was the chalk on nails door opened and curses and fumbling could be heard. I cracked my eyes open to see a blurry grey figure. It was big and I saw it beat the living crap out of the butcher. It stopped abruptly and straightened up. I blinked the swelling salty warm fluid out of my eyes and saw more clearly who it was.

"Al?" I asked reaching a hand out. A great big hand took it and I heard him say that he was so, so sorry. That he didn't want me to be in so much pain and that I would forgive him for doing this. I heard thunder clap in my ear and a surge of pain followed by relief shoot up my arm. I let out a breathy whimper and fell into a warm sort of hold.

~*~ Al's point of view

When we got to the warehouse, Greed was there waiting for us. He looked older than the last time I saw him.

"Wow Al, you haven't changed one bit!" he exclaimed as he were seeing an old relative.

"Just tell me what I have to do to get my boy back." I said unfazed. He put on a look of fake surprise.

"Oh mister tough guy now are we? Alright then you can have your little angel back, but-" he wagged his finger at me "you need to fight for me." There was an up rise of objections; I held my hand up to silence them.

"Okay, I'll fight for you, but if I see that my child is missing any other limbs…" I walked foreword and in a low dark tone, "You'll be missing a lot more than an arm and a leg when I'm done with you."

He grinned and stuck his hand out to be shaken. Luck had been on my side that night, because we heard a scream that could wake the dead. It sounded exactly like Edward. My eyes flashed to Greed and he looked like he had a nightmare. I rushed past him and I heard rapid foot falls behind me. I stopped and paused to think, the hallways were twisted and maze like. We decided to split up and go down each hallway. As I went down my assigned path I thought about what could have happened to Ed. Was he dead? No, he couldn't be that was impossible. I searched and searched, but still no Ed.

Maybe he really was dead.

"I'm guessing you're Alphonse?" said a voice behind me. I whipped my head around to face a young beauty. She had a slim figure and a distinguishing tattoo on her right arm that slithered up her jaw to her cheek. She sauntered over to me and said in smooth silky voice: "So you're the gladiator everyone's been fussing over, follow me." She flew past me and seeing as I had no other choice I followed. "We don't have much time. That scream was the kids and by the sound of it he's in a lot of pain." As I followed her she led me through hallway after hallway, as we ran the lights got dimmer and dustier, the walls pealed and the floor boards began to rot. She stopped abruptly at a steel door. It looked like one that you would see in a prison. She opened it and a horrid screech came from it. Even without ears it displeased my hearing.

A man was standing over Edward with a knife going through his shoulder. Ed's eyes were wide in pain and tears streamed down his cheeks in a steady flow. His golden eyes were blood shot and had bags under them. The man was looking down at him with a wide set grin. Martel pried me out of my stillness and rushed to Edward's side. I beat her though; taking the deranged scum sucking inbred off of my boy and threw him to the ground and cracked his skull open. Martel paused and watched as I beat the hell out of whoever this man thought he was.

"Al?" said a soft meek voice. It pulled me out of my rampage and back to reality. I turned to the small weak child, his hand out stretched.

"Edward, I'm so, so sorry this happened to you. I promise that I'll make it up to you; I don't want you to worry about yourself or anything else ever again. And I'm sorry that I have to do this to you when you've already lost so much…"

I drew my maroon stained sword and angled it over his mauled arm. The appendage was barely attached to him as it was. That monster already severed it and the only thing that kept it there was a few strands of muscle and tissue. If it wasn't amputated then he never would have survived. When I brought my sword down and disconnected his arm, his eyes went wide for a split second then softened and relaxed. His eye lids closed and his breathing shallow at first, regulated. Martel came up behind me and gathered the boy up in her arms, cradling him as if he were her own.

"Come on," she said giving me a soft smile "we can take him to a nearby hospital, I will any ways you can take care of Greed."

"Wait, how do I know I can trust you?" I said standing in-between her and the door way.

"You don't have a choice, _but_ to trust me." She said flicking a snake like tongue out at me. I contemplated my decision for a moment before letting her go through. She trotted down the hall careful not to jostle Ed. I made my way down the other halls looking for an exit and bumped into Riza and Roy.

"Where's Ed? Did you find him?" Roy asked. I told them he was taken care of. "We need to find Greed, so far I haven't found any exits and we need to get out of here before we do anything else." I said looking around for a sign. "Look." Riza said pointing to one dimly lit hallway with an open door at the end. We dashed out and ended up in drizzling ally way. We heard gun shots and sirens, crap.

"Alright here's the plan: Al you go and find Ed, me and Riza are gonna go and get the survivors and get outta here. The cops should be here any minute so we gott'a be fast."

Riza and I nodded in unison and split up. We managed to get everyone out of there in one piece, and made it back to the circus by one or two a clock in the morning. Edward was in the hospital thank god and Martel made up a believable lie for the doctors and constables to get by. After I got all the blood off of me Roy finaly took me to the hospital to him. The doctors wouldn't let me by without Roy around so I had to keep a low profile. In other words I had to keep myself from crying in front of him. As the nurse led us to Ed's room I went over what I would say to him, trying to tell myself that I wouldn't break down in front of him.

When we stopped outside of the door I froze. I didn't know what to say.

"Hey, you okay?" Roy asked peering up at me.

"I don't know what to say to him…Roy I'm scared." I heard my voice crack and before I knew it I heard a sigh and was pulled into a hug. It awkward and he wasn't very good at it, but he put some heart into it.

"Thanks, Roy." I whispered. He just rolled his eyes and muttered something about me not saying anything about it.

I opened the door as quietly as I could and shut it behind me. The room was dimly lit and had a single bed on the left wall. I saw Ed's silhouette under the white bed sheet. The moon light bounced off of his hair making it look like chilled honey. I brought up a stool that sat at the far right of the room and sat down at his bed side. There was a little wooden cheaply made night stand with a sweating glass of water perched on it. I pushed his sheets down to reveal a raw splintered back, I winced and dunked my fingertips in the water. I squeezed my hand and traced my fingers over his spine. He shuddered and relaxed into the touch. He turned his head and peered at me through golden lashes.

"Al? Is that you?" he asked voice drowning in sleep. I nodded my helmet making a squeaking sound. He tried to pull himself up with his one arm and I made a move to help him, but he made a disgruntled noise so I backed off. In all the time I've known him I was afraid to touch him. He managed to sit himself up and looked at me, with...sad gloomy looking eyes.

"Ed," I began "I don't know if you're mad at me or disappointed in me; and in all honesty I'd be just fine with that." I clenched my hands and he never took his eyes off me. "The only thing I couldn't take is you hating me. You can be as mad and as disappointed as you want I don't care!" my voice climbed and reeked of depression and misery. "I can't bare you hating me, you mean the world to me believe it or not and if you hated me...well I wouldn't be able to bear it. It'd kill me." I was shivering and sobbing. I didn't want Ed to see me like this, but I couldn't help it. "I love you too much to hold the weight of you despising me." I covered my face with one of my hands and griped my bicep with my free hand.

"Well I don't hate you, that's for sure. I'm not all that mad or disappointed either." Ed said looking out the window. "We're both sinners you know." He turned to me and his eyes looked like they had seen a thousand lives in one second. "I'm a hypocrite and you're a liar. We've both done something unjustified, but somehow explainable." He held out his hand and I gingerly took it in my great big ones. It looked like a glass treasure in a bowl of thorns. He tugged on my hands and pulled himself foreword. He wrapped his good arm around my hulking neck and whispered: "So let's be sinners together."

He pulled back and gave me a kiss on my metal cheek. My eyes softened and I cupped the small of his back. He hissed and arched away from my leather glove.

"Does it hurt?" I asked looking at his raw slightly bloodied skin. "A little, yeah." He said voice strained. I dipped my fingers in the water and trailed my tips up his spinal cord. He shivered and relaxed into the soft retreating touch. He sucked in a breath lowered his head. I chuckled to myself and pulled him foreword.

"What's so funny?" he asked sounding tired. I shook my head, "Nothing, you're just sweet as ever".

He cocked his head to the side with a raised brow. I dug my fingers into his hair and pulled his too long bangs out of his eyes. "Get some sleep kiddo you'll be needing it." He let out a whine, but lay back down without further protest. I rubbed his stomach and with the passing minutes his eye lids drooped and shut.

*~* Ed's point of view

When I woke up I was in a strange place. It had a large book shelve on the far opposite side of the room that was filled to the brim with books. Sunlight flooded in through I window on the right to me. They looked old and rustic and were covered in layers of dust. There were aged antique swords hung over head. I looked around and found nothing familiar about this place. I sighed in frustration and hauled myself up from the pillows and blankets. My head swam and made my eyes water. I let out grunt and rubbed at my eyes furiously. It was then that I realized the heavy shuffling outside the door. I listened to whispers outside the plane white door. I leaned forward on my good arm as far as the fluffy mattress would let me. There was more shuffling and I think I heard something shatter.

"Roy that was uncalled for!" I heard Al yell. He stomped out of the kitchen I think and plunked onto the couch. The conversation grew father away and before I knew it all my leaning sent me over the edge of the bed. I fell flat on my face and made enough noise to wake the dead. I also made enough noise to have Al burst through the room. When he saw me on the ground he paused and just stood there for a second before helping me up.

"Are you alright? Why where you on the ground?" he asked as he propped me up on the comforter. My thin figure sunk into the soft plush cloth. My mind went blank so I asked the first thing that came to my mind.

"Where am I?" he cocked his head to the side. "In my room, they released you from the hospital about a day ago. I slept on the couch." He soothed the pain buzzing in my skull with slow circling motions on my temples. My eye lids dripped half way and my eyes became hazy. I heard him chuckle as he pulled my hair back. I let out I whine and held my arm out. He laughed, scooped me up in great metal arms and sat on the bed with me in his lap. The furniture creaked under his weight as he coddled me. He rubbed his hand up back and set his jaw along the top of my head. We sat like that for a while before he spoke up.

"So, me and Roy were talking and we thought you would want to walk again." His arms grew tighter around me, like he was shielding me from the rest of the room, or better yet the world. "We thought about getting you Automail." I shrugged and said: "Sure I don't see why not. I know some good mechanics that'd be willing to help, but" I added as I pulled back, "You have to protect me from my friend. I haven't seen her in a while and I'm afraid she'll kill once she sees my limbs missing."

He gave me a perplexed look, but agreed either way. We sat in the silence as he stroked my head and mumbled little things to me like: "I love you". I smiled at that and replied: "I love you too."

~*~ Al's point of view

As we talked about what Automail we should get Edward I couldn't stop thinking about why he could smile so easily about everything. He laughed like nothing was wrong and that everything was normal. I was a bit jealous of that aspect of him. Of course nothing could make me envious of that smile. He bore it so proudly and nicely, I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward Elric in general. He was so full of life and happiness. He made me feel human again and I could never wish that smile or those eyes or that personality away. Not in a million years.

I'll love him till the day I die. Even then I would love him. He was too precious to me not to.

~END~

AU: Hey there readers! How's it goin'? did you like my story? I hope you did. **I hope it made you cry.** Please follow and review! Oh, and check out my other story called 'The Forgotten Child' it's really good! I promise! Anywho have a happy holiday and a mery new year!


End file.
